


Scary Scary Master

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Crack, With all those servants you think she can't?, poor Tim, the MC can be scary is she wants to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: A poor thug is going to get the scare of his life





	Scary Scary Master

As Tim scrambled backwards to get away from the monster who was slowly taking menacing steps towards him, his mind quickly jumped back to the few minutes previous, before it all went to hell.

* * *

Tim was your everyday, average mediocre thug, all he was good for was to stand around and smoke a cigarette with his friends in back alleys and dark corners, occasionally engaging in mugging, harassment or assault for the fun or for the cash.

In other words, Tim was a lowlife who would amount to nothing less than a trash mob for some plucky upstart hero to steamroll and promptly forget, if he was lucky.

Unfortunately, he wasn't not after angering a particularly vicious and tiny old asian man who, while not a fast runner, had a sharp tongue and a vocabulary that had Tim blushing for hours after being cussed out and cursed at by said tiny old asian man. The tiny old asian man has yelled at Tim that he hoped that Tim would live an Interesting life and that he wished he'd see Tim get his comeuppance one day.

It seemed like that day was today.

"D-DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Tim yelled as he felt his back hit the grimy brick walls of the alley that he was certain would be his grave, "P-PLEASE, D-DON'T HURT ME MAN! I WAS JUST KIDDING! I-IT WAS A JOKE A-ALRIGHT?!"

Unfortunately, the monster didn't seem inclined to listen to him and continued walking forward, it's face stony and their orange, firey hair somehow swaying against the non-existent wind.

Tim, felt his heart hammer against his chest, his vision was blurring and his breaths were getting more and more frantic.

Tim looked around for a way out, an escape route to take or perhaps a way to stop the monster from taking another step, unfortunately no such things appeared in his sight, further increasing his panic.

He shivered, his body starting to shake and tremble with fear as the monster walked forward closer and closer, until it was towering right above him, it's face impassive as it stared down at him like he was nothing but a stupid bug to be crushed and forgotten.

The monster leaned down and he felt everything in his body freeze as it brought it's lips to whisper right in his ear.

"Boo."

And Tim felt everything fade to black.

* * *

Gudako let out a quiet snicker as she watched the thug who had made the stupid mistake of trying to assault her faint like a bitch.

Seriously, for a thug he was too plain and didn't seem to have an intimidating bone in his body.

Gudako knew terrifying, servants and monsters were leagues more terrifying than a thug who didn't even hold his knife properly. Not that it would've helped him if he did, her servants refused to let her prance around in singularities and remnants without some skill and self defence after all. It was a relatively easy task to disarm and terrify the man into submission by copying the actions of her scarier servants and using a small hypnotic suggestion to make him more susceptible to fear.

She'd like to think that she did a good job in terrifying someone into submission.

After quickly fishing out her phone from her pockets and snapping a picture, Gudako turns around and skips out of the alley to go about her merry way.

Leaving Tim unconscious and frothing at the mouth, with a growing pool of liquid spreading underneath him.


End file.
